bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Teenage Angst Chapter 5: Liza
'Author Notes: It has been awhile since I last updated this story, thought I'd jump back into it. In the previous chapter Greg met Liza and the two formed a bond of sorts. ' The days that followed Greg and Liza began to shyly come together, dating, so to speak. This bond that they showcased was strong, and witty. Gregory was never used to a lovely girl such as Liza being so accustomed to him, so good for him. He loved her, everything about her. Even to the extent that he sacrificed time spent with his lesser acquaintances and more time spent with Liza. They sat quietly in Greg's room, by association Liza was not supposed to be in there but did nothing to regard such a rule anyways. They were embraced, folded comfortably in one another's grasp, Greg was so pleased. This was the first time since his disgruntled arrival at Bullworth Academy that he felt happy, and himself. The room smelled strongly of weed, had a prefect investigated not only would he have found a girl in the Boys' Dorm, but also added to the equation was the weed. Which would futher their detention, but even then they'd have it together, and that would please them ore than anything. "Want to go do something today?" He asked, brushing his long black hair out of his face. "How about we go spray paint the gym," she gave him a devious smile that sent his butterflies to the atmosphere. Gregory shrugged, could be fun. ''He tossed on some torn jeans, and an old, withered flannel and the two set out for the gym. Greg allowed Liza to assume the lead as she radiated excitement. Greg just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Shoulder length frizzled hair, clothing assembled from a collage of differing designs, her light brown eyes, and her dyed blond roots. She was something unlike anything he's ever encountered. He felt blessed for even happening upon her in his lifetime. As they arrived at the gym Liza threw off her backpack and produced two spray cans from it. She handed him one, and kept the other. "You ready for this?" She chimed, excitedly. Gregory nodded. "Oh fucking A!" Greg shook the contents of the can and went to work. Though Liza was already beating him as she already had words down and Greg was working on his third letter. After finishing his first word he evaluated his handiwork. Then he looked over at Liza, she was already done doing work on her wall. '"FUCK JOCK SCUM" '''the wall said, breaching into your soul with the words aggressively being pounded into your understanding. It was blatant, no sugarcoating. He noticed her, so proud, so confident. An angel of sorts. "Jesus slow ass, lagging behind, huh?" She joked. They both laughed. As they were finishing the touches on Greg's wall a couple of Jocks happened upon them. "Hey, it's that little bitch Liza!" One of them taunted as he neared them. "And look at this she has a bitch friend!" The jock blindsided Greg, cleanly knocking him to the dry pavement. He skidded as he hit the ground, producing blood and leaving him swaying to gather his footing. As he looked up he noticed Liza had kneed the Jock in the groin, forcing him to let out a high pitched scream in pain as he, too, fell violently to the ground. One of his friends had grabbed Liza in a bear hug type hold and refused to let her free. He was too physically strong and just wouldn't release his grip. Greg reached over and grabbed the can of spray paint and rose to his feet. He sprayed the Jock in the eyes with it, and he screamed in pain, much like his friend. He released Liza and the two bolted for freedom. Jocks behind them were hot on the trail. Gregory knew they couldn't escape, they're running from macho jocks. Where could they even possibly go. It was at this point, as the Jock was very nearly upon him that Greg made a decision. He stopped abruptly, turned on his heels and nailed the jock with a hard elbow to the jaw. That did little to stop him, though, as the jock lifted Greg above his head and threw him down on his back. "Fuck you." Greg hissed. The first punch rattled him hard, then a continuous volume of punches followed until a prefect intervened. He violently thrusted Greg to his feet and was the only leaning support Greg had, or else he'd have fallen over without the support at all. Greg was sitting in the secretary's office, awaiting his call to see Crabblesnitch. Sitting in the soft, leather chair, icing his bruised cheek he wondered how just a few weeks could produce so much physical damage to him. Blood was seeping from his nose but he didn't pay it any mind, of course until Miss Danvers made a comment of it and handed him tissues so that he could monitor his nose. Finally the Jock that had given him a beating, Casey was his name, a big hulking guy with light brown hair, emerged from Crabblesnitch's office. As he walked out of the office he sneered at Greg. Gregory just held an intoxicating smirk. He didn't care, fuck the Jocks. Finally it was his turn to see the principal. In all the mumbling chaos that had ensued Liza escaped, he let out a momentary breath of fresh air, at least she would be free from all of this. He was just worried that one of the Jocks had ratted her out. Finally he was admitted into Crabblesnitch's office. This would be the follow up to his last visit, where Crabblesnitch at chided him in an earlier exposition. "Take a seat." Crabblesnitch offered, though more in an ordered sentiment as opposed to a suggestion. Either way Greg abided and took a seat, the soft leathery cushion supported his posture nicely. "So, vandalizing the gym, whilst also getting into a fight with a more popular boy seems to come with its own measures, mr. Todd. Are you going to tell me who else was involved, a girl?" Crabblesnitch asked expectantly. Gregory humored himself at this, ''of course I'm not ratting her out. ''He looked at Crabblesnitch with a devious smile, which conveyed his message. "Very well, you will report to detention every day for the next three weeks. Dismissed." He bid him from his study with not even the rememberence of his faculty. Gregory didn't care. He trotted out into the hallway with not a care in the world. Even leaving the school, giving the proverbial finger to the goddamn establishment as he did so. When he trounced out of the main building he was immediately met by Liza. She was leaning against a wall, her lovely features showcased something more sinister. He betrothed rebel, not bent on obeying society whatsoever. "How'd it go with Crabblebitch?" she asked, snidely. "Oh, y'know. Detention." He leaned on the stone wall next to her, the cool air brushing his greasy black hair into his face. "For a shy little tart you sure are a rebel." She commented. They returned to the safety of Greg's dorm room. Snuggled tightly together in the dimly lit room, smoking, and basking in the everfeeling of love. It was an hour before a knock hit the door. Gregory rose to his feet and tossed a blanket over Liza. Upon opening the door he was greeted by the small frame of Marcus Linel. He met him with the pot smoking group earlier. Of his newly acquired group Gregory liked him the most. "Hey, Marcus. What's up?" He asked, trying to hide the fact of another entity in his room. "I was just wondering if you wanted to smoke some pot with the guys, I didn't realize that you had a girl in here." Liza groaned and revealed herself. Gregory sighed as well. "We'll come later." Gregory replied, and quickly shut the door in his face before he could even concoct a response. Category:Blog posts